Rise of Noob Sabiot
by mah29732
Summary: A mysterious shadowy figure has just outwitted the Titans...now the Titans need help from their fellow traveler Titans to obtain information on their mysterious foe...
1. A Mysterious Intruder

Rise of Noob Sabiot

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Intruder

It was a typical scene late at night in a museum in Jump City, yet for a shadowy figure lurking about the roof, the shadowy figure was more interested in taking the amulet from down below in the museum itself. Using a shadowy-like power, the shadowy figure managed to slip through with ease through the window and literally evaded the lasers that were protecting the amulet. But that would soon all change, as light was shown on the shadowy figure to which the figure turned noticing five figures ready for a fight.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not getting your hands on that amulet" said Robin, "this exhibit is closed."

"And it looks like I'll be happy to renovate your own face" added Cyborg.

"So, this is who challenges me?" laughed the shadowy figure, "I once worshipped a master who was a thousand times stronger than you all put together, and you think you can take me down? Bring it on then."

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

The shadowy figure dodged from being captured by Raven as she tried to use her powers against it, Starfire tried to use her star bolts targeting the shadowy figure, but the shadowy figure was too crafty and managed to be unscratched from the fight. Beast Boy changed into a large gorilla and attempted to literally show some wrestling moves against the shadowy figure, yet the shadowy figure grabbed poor Beast Boy and threw him toward both Starfire and Raven knocking them out of the sky.

"This guy looks like an amateur" said Cyborg as he was readying his sonic cannon prepared to fire.

But as poor Cyborg was about to fire on the shadowy figure, the shadowy figure was quite quick into literally punching the sonic cannon, making it inoperable.

"Hey, you can't do that?" cried Cyborg, "Now I got to do some repairs on it!"

"Looks like you'll have to do more repairs than just on that" replied the shadowy figure as he then gave Cyborg a good punch, then grabbed him and swung poor Cyborg around until he was let go where he smacked right into a wall.

It was then Robin's turn, as he chased after the shadowy figure as it grabbed the amulet and leaped on the roof of the museum.

"I just took down your four friends with ease, what kind of tricks will I have to do to make you stop me?" laughed the shadowy figure.

"Want to beat?" asked Robin.

"Bring it on" replied the shadowy figure.

Both Robin and the shadowy figure charged at each other, yet the shadowy figure was able to go behind Robin and pull his cape right over his head making it harder for him to see. It gave the opportunity for the shadowy figure to literally knock Robin unconscious as he got his cape out of the way.

"Pathetic, and I thought you Titans would actually have been a threat to me and my agenda, oh well" laughed the shadowy figure.

But apparently, someone else was watching the fight, Raiden, the Protector of the Earth wasn't pleased to how easy the Titans were defeated. Fuijin, the God of Wind was also watching the fight.

"I know we're not suppose to really disturb things, but this calls for an intervention" said Fuijin.

"Agreed" replied Raiden.

About an hour later, the Titans soon found themselves back at the T Tower, and two figures were glaring at them in the center as they got up from their resting place.

"Who are you?" asked Robin to the two figures.

"I am Raiden, and this is Fuijiin, we are both Elder Gods who thought we could think that mortals such as yourselves could take on someone as crafty as Noob Sabiot" replied Raiden.

"Yes, ever since Shinnok was defeated, Noob has gone rogue and has been on his own" continued Fuijin, "he's been stealing a variety of magical amulets ever since then."

"We may think he might even become a threat some day to even us" added Raiden, "which is why we thought since he was coming to your neck of the woods, he'd be running into some trouble."

"Apparently, we were mistaken, sadly" continued Fuijin.

"Hey, don't blame us" said Cyborg, "if that was the guy we'll facing, we wouldn't have had a chance against him."

"Of course you wouldn't" added Raiden, "which is why we're instructing you to seek out help, you have connections to other Titans, do you?"

"Yes, why?" asked Starfire.

"Only those who know who Noob Sabiot was, will be able to finally defeat him" replied Raiden, "we can only provide you with a few hints on how to stop him, and go no further. Look for Sub-Zero and Scorpion, I am sure they know plenty about who Noob Sabiot really was."

"The rest is up to you" said Fuijin.

Just as mysteriously as the two Gods had arrived, they disappeared. Robin immediately wanted to get contacts from the various Titans they had encountered over the years to help track down the whereabouts of the people that once knew who really was Noob Sabiot.

"You're going to be up all night and all day trying to do just that" sighed Raven who was still tired from the failed fight against Noob Sabiot.

"We have to do this" said Robin, "I'm putting an all points bulletin to look out for some of the names that the two Gods had given us information on Noob Sabiot."

"In the mean time, I think I should do some of those repairs" sighed Cyborg.

"I wonder if there are any animals that can grab shadows" said Beast Boy.

"You might want to check on Raven with that" replied Robin.

As the Titans were trying to reorganize themselves, Noob Sabiot in his secret temporary lair in Jump City was well prepared to acquire the last two amulets.

"Those mortals were foolish enough to think these amulets were just mere antiques" laughed Noob as he placed the amulet in its place, "even Quan Chi, Shinnok's right-hand man didn't even bother with the sort of power these amulets had, he only cared about one amulet that my former master had."


	2. Informing Red Star

Chapter 2: Informing Red Star

It was a typical day in a Russian military barracks for a certain Red Star who suddenly received a transmission from Titan Tower.

"Calling other Titans, be on the lookout for Sub-Zero or Scorpion, we need information on fighting a foe known as Noob Sabiot in our next of the woods, if you can help out, that would be much appreciated" said Robin in the communication message.

"Hmm, it is time to help out my comrades" said Red Star as he was prepared to leave the barracks.

"You, what are you doing leaving the premises?" asked the Russian soldier who had a rifle ready in hand.

"I need some intelligence on a character known as Sub-Zero" replied Red Star.

"You mean the secretive Lin Kuei?" asked the Russian soldier who was surprised, "We speculate they might be operating in Siberia, very cold, would fit the description of the area they usually use as their own fortress, we lost some of our soldiers whom were recently on patrol in that area."

"Hmm, very interesting" said Red Star as he began to fly off.

It took about only a few hours for Red Star to reach Siberia, which it was quite frankly pretty cold, the perfect place for a cold warrior like Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei clan to hide out.

"This cold weather seems to be obviously perfect for such a place like this Sub-Zero" said Red Star as he landed, "now all I need to find is where he and his comrades hang out."

As Red Star continued to search the region of mountains in Siberia, he noticed one of the mountains had an odd dragon symbol on it.

"Hmm, this symbol looks strange" said Red Star as he took a step back, he stepped on a rock which showed the secret entrance to the Lin Kuei lair, "ah ha, this must be it!"

As Red Star flew directly into the lair, there were a bunch of traps that he had to avoid, such as spinning buzz saws, and swinging axes that were no problem for Red Star to dodge. Eventually he had made it to the throne room of the Lin Kuei clan, which immediately triggered Lin Kuei members to come out of the woodwork ready to fight the intruder in question. Red Star was amazed at how many fighters the Lin Kuei really had, but first was more interested in talking to their leader than fighting.

"Please comrades, I am not here to fight you" said Red Star, "my Titan comrades are in trouble."

"A likely excuse" said Sub-Zero himself who had emerged from behind the throne, "I see you were able to manage to break through our network of traps."

"Listen, you don't want to face someone like me" said Red Star.

"Oh really, and why is that?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Believe me, you do not" continued Red Star who gave no explanation to Sub-Zero.

"Say, isn't he a member of that military that we took out a week ago?" asked a Lin Kuei member to Sub-Zero.

"Obviously, he is, well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'd be getting" replied Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero immediately leaps toward Red Star and prepares to do battle with him. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster uses his freeze powers against Red Star literally entrapping him in ice, yet Red Star uses his own powers to literally melt away the ice.

"I warned you, and came here as a comrade not to fight me" said Red Star as his eyes had a glowing green glow around them as the ice melted.

"So it's going to be like that, the hard way?" laughed Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero immediately charged at Red Star, giving him several good punches and a round house kick sending him flying into a block of ice. Red Star eventually recovers from the attack and charges at Sub-Zero.

"Hate to do this, but it's the only way of stopping you!" cried Red Star as he used his powers on Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero could feel the heat by Red Star's powers, and eventually backed off. The Grandmaster then charged at Red Star again, this time drawing his sword at Red Star. Red Star did his best to block the attacks by Sub-Zero and delivered another batch of heat toward him causing him to be defeated for the first round.

"Very impressive, but it won't stop me!" laughed Sub-Zero who was ready for the second round.

Sub-Zero immediately used his ice powers to make the floor quite slippery for Red Star, yet all Red Star had to do was fly over the icy floor and deliver several good punches toward Sub-Zero. Yet the icy ninja Grandmaster held his stand firm and began to fire more ice balls at Red Star who easily was able to dodge them.

"Listen for the last time, I am coming here to you as a comrade, I am not your foe, I am part of the Teen Titans who seek information on Noob Sabiot" said Red Star which obviously made Sub-Zero stop fighting.

"What do you know about my older brother?" asked Sub-Zero.

"My comrades in Jump City had a run in with him as he was stealing an odd amulet" replied Red Star who just received further information on his Titan communicator as he then handed it over to Sub-Zero as proof.

"My brother has always been this arrogant" said Sub-Zero, "I will help you find Scorpion, he use to be forced as allies by Shang Tsung during the first Mortal Kombat tournament."

"Good to have you as a comrade then" said Red Star as Sub-Zero handed back the Titan communicator to Red Star.

Yet as Red Star was making progress on getting Sub-Zero as an ally, Noob Sabiot was prepared to strike again, this time an amulet was being auctioned off in Jump City's wealthiest.

"How much bidding for this rare amulet?" asked the auctioneer.

"I'll be glad to take it off your hands" replied Noob Sabiot as he emerged from the shadows with shoving the unconscious bodies of two security guards on the ground.

But before Noob Sabiot could approach the platform to take the amulet again, Robin threw his Baterang at Noob who was about to approach it, yet Noob grabbed the Baterang just in the nick of time before it was about to hit him. He turned around and noticed the Titans whom were ready for a fight.

"I place my bets that you will not get your hands on this one, Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

"What pests" laughed Noob Sabiot as he was ready for another easy fight, "this shouldn't take long."


	3. Second Try

Chapter 3: Second Try

The Titans new that they had to stop Noob Sabiot from acquiring another amulet, after disrupting an auction for the amulet in question; Noob himself was disrupted by the Titans in return. Robin gave orders to charge right after Noob.

"That's right, give it another try if you must" sighed Noob Sabiot who knew he was going to be able to beat all five.

Robin took out his fighting rod and began to try to knock Noob Sabiot to the floor, yet Noob stood his ground and charged toward him, he gave poor Robin several good punches sending him crashing flying toward the audience who ran for their lives.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Noob Sabiot as he laughed at Robin's predicament.

Suddenly it was Raven's turn who decided to lift up some chairs with her powers and started to throw them at Noob Sabiot who easily dodged the attacks.

"Oh come on, this is so simple for me, why not try to give it a shot at yourself?" asked Noob as he then grabbed one of the chairs that was thrown at him, and threw it back at Raven knocking her right out of the sky.

Next was Cyborg who decided to charge right at Noob Sabiot trying to swing several punches toward him. Yet the crafty ninja managed to dodge each one of them and kicked poor Cyborg right in the chest, and gave him an uppercut sending him flying in the air and right onto the floor.

"Not a gain, I just shined this suit!" cried Cyborg.

It was then Starfire's turn who literally managed to grab Noob Sabiot.

"Please stop this" said Starfire.

"You dare try to tell me what to do?" roared Noob who quickly was able to use his powers to teleport right behind Starfire and fired some odd black dust disabling Starfire for quite a bit.

It was finally time for Beast Boy to get into action, as he then charged toward Noob as a rhinoceros, Noob simply wanted to bid his time and play with Beast Boy some more as he just simply teleported out of the way and on the other side.

"Really?" laughed Noob.

Beast Boy while still as a rhinoceros turns around and charges again toward Noob Sabiot, yet the ninja manages to teleport again.

"Missed me!" laughed Noob as he was on the other side yet again.

It was then time for Beast Boy to change into a snake to which he could easily slip through quickly right behind Noob Sabiot, and attempted to literally strike at him. Yet the ninja was able to dodge this attack as well, along with teleporting right behind and grabbing the tail of Beast Boy while he was still a snake which he quickly used to tie up both Robin and Raven who were trying to recover from their attacks by Noob.

"Ha, now is my chance to take the amulet" laughed Noob as he was going to take it from its parchment.

Before he could, a sonic blast from Cyborg's cannon went off almost hitting Noob if he didn't dodge it in time.

"Ha, you're not getting your hands on this!" said Cyborg who had recovered from Noob's attacks as he took the amulet.

"You'll regret taking the amulet from me!" roared Noob.

Noob then began to literally take out some ninja stars and began to throw them at Cyborg which he then had to make a run for it. Cyborg had thought he had gotten away as he was about to head to his car which was parked.

"This will be safe in my baby!" cried Cyborg.

But as Cyborg opened up the hatch to his car, Noob Sabiot was waiting in the shotgun seat of his car.

"How did you get in my car?" cried Cyborg.

"Oh, this is your car?" laughed Noob as he was prepared to wreck it apart, "Since you took something that is rightfully mine, I will take something that is rightfully yours, only fair."

"You better not start the engines!" cried Cyborg which was obviously too late.

Noob Sabiot had literally taken off in Cyborg's car, and Cyborg himself was too afraid of damaging it to getting it back. The other Titans came to his aid after Noob Sabiot left the scene.

"Well, at least we got the amulet, now we can find out why was he after the other" said Robin.

"He took my car!" cried Cyborg as he leaned down sobbing.

"Wow, he must have some powers to start it up with no keys" remarked Raven.

"He took my car!" continued Cyborg as he continued to sob uncontrollably.

After the fight, even if it were a victory for the Titans, it was only a big lose for poor old Cyborg who was in the garage still sobbing back at the tower.

"This is where I use to park her!" cried Cyborg as he continued to sob.

"You better get information on that amulet fast" said Raven to Robin, "Cyborg's still crying over losing his car."

"Don't worry, I'm transmitting the information to Red Star, he recently had a run-in with Sub-Zero who'd gladly help us" replied Robin.

About a few minutes later, Red Star was with Sub-Zero about to head off when Red Star had received the information in his Titan communicator.

"Comrade, I have some bad news and good news" said Red Star.

"What's the bad news?" asked Sub-Zero to Red Star.

"Your brother is after this amulet" said Red Star as he showed a photo on the screen of the communicator.

"Impossible, Quan Chi's old amulets" said Sub-Zero, "my brother once worked for him."

"That so?" asked Red Star.

"Unfortunately yes, he was then apparently assigned to Shang Tsung later on" replied Sub-Zero.

"Then we have no time to waste" said Red Star, "we have to find this Scorpion soon enough."

But as Red Star and Sub-Zero were going to find the whereabouts of Scorpion, Red Star knew that he'd need some extra help on this, as he could likely not be able to do this alone. So he quickly used his Titan communicator and signaled any other nearby Titans in the area for help.


	4. Help from Bushido

Chapter 4: Help from Bushido

Both Sub-Zero and Red Star wanted to find a way to defeat Noob Sabiot before things got out of hand with him; the next stop was obviously Japan, to search for Sub-Zero's old nemesis Scorpion. As Red Star landed with Sub-Zero, fellow Titan Bushido greeted Red Star.

"You got my message Comrade?" asked Red Star to Bushido.

"Yes, I have heard" replied Bushido, "come, we have no time to waste, I also have run into some of our friends Kole and Gnark."

"Good, the more comrades we have on this mission, the more that'll get done" continued Red Star.

As the three headed to where Kole and Gnark were located, Gnark wasn't to interested in traveling into the city, as it was too strange for him.

"It's okay if you don't want to go into the city" said Kole.

"Gnark!" remarked Gnark in his typical tone.

But as Sub-Zero entered the area, Gnark suddenly felt cold, and began to shiver.

"So these are the two you speak of?" asked Sub-Zero to Bushido.

"Yes, I am certainly Gnark's senses will be able to track down your old foe" replied Bushido.

"Gnark, Gnark, Gnark!" cried Gnark who obviously noticed it got colder when Sub-Zero arrived.

"Is something wrong with your friend?" asked Sub-Zero.

"No, sorry, that's the way he usually acts toward strangers" replied Kole.

"Well, we need him to track down my old foe Scorpion" said Sub-Zero.

"Do you think you can do it?' asked Kole to Gnark who really didn't like Sub-Zero at all.

"Gnark!" protested Gnark.

"Just do it for me then" said Kole.

"Gnark" replied Gnark who had obviously settled down a bit.

As Gnark led the way into the forest tracking down the possible whereabouts of Scorpion, Scorpion himself was training in the same forest with a number of wooden practice dummies laid right out. The yellow ninja simply used his spear and grabbed the wooden dummy, pulling it straight toward him, where Scorpion would simply use his bear fist to destroy it.

"Come here!" roared Scorpion to the dummy, and simply smacked it into pieces as it got quite close.

It was just then that Sub-Zero and his Titan friends were entering the scene, Scorpion could sense some intruders coming into his territory, and simply leaped up on top of the trees watching down from below. As Gnark came into the scene with the others following behind, it was the right time for Scorpion to make an ambush to the intruders. He used his spears on both of his hands, coming straight down from his hiding place, Gnark frighten by this was going to run, until Kole used her crystal powers which gave Gnark an idea.

"Gnark!" roared Gnark as he used Kole like a literal bat at Scorpion, which sent the ninja flying right into the air and right onto the ground.

"That was, impressive" said Sub-Zero to Gnark.

"Gnark, Gnark" said Gnark who was obviously pleased that Sub-Zero had literally warmed up to him.

"I should have guest my old foe would be back in these neck of the woods" said Scorpion referring to Sub-Zero, "so, I see you brought in some company to back you up this time!"

"We don't have to do this, at least this time around" said Sub-Zero.

"Sorry, not interested in talking so much!" replied Scorpion.

Scorpion then immediately used his spears again, trying to grab any of the intruders; Red Star simply flew right out of the way, while Bushido had to dodge the spear that was coming toward him. The skilled samurai then took out his sword and literally cut the spear.

"So, you want to play tough?" asked Scorpion as he then disappeared.

Yet as Scorpion popped right out behind Gnark, Gnark once again used Kole while still as a crystal like a bat sending Scorpion right into the air and hitting the tree. Sub-Zero then wanted to stop the fight as soon as possible, and used his ice powers trying to freeze Scorpion to the tree itself. Yet Scorpion was able to dodge the ice that was coming toward him, and teleported again right behind his old foe and giving him a good punch.

"Comrades are not suppose to hit comrades!" roared Red Star as he came flying right in with his fists aiming right at Scorpion knocking him right out.

Yet Scorpion was able to recover from that surprise attack.

"So, you can defeat me?" laughed Scorpion in an arrogant manner.

"We're not looking here to fight you" said Sub-Zero, "we're looking for an alliance."

"An alliance, that's a new one!" laughed Scorpion as he was preparing for the second round.

Scorpion raced toward Sub-Zero and gave him several good punches, and knocked him right to the ground. Bushido then came toward Sub-Zero's aid, and began to dodge Scorpion's spear attacks. The yellow ninja was able to grab Bushido's sword this time with his spear, bringing it toward him.

"This one is mine now!" laughed Scorpion.

"Gnark!" roared Gnark as he came charging toward Scorpion with Kole still in her crystal form in his hand.

Yet Scorpion used his spear this time to tie around Gnark's leg, pulling his spear, making him collapse to the ground. It was then Red Star's turn again to end this.

"You will end this and be a comrade!" cried Red Star as he started to give off his nuclear green eyes toward Scorpion.

"Oh, so you want to play with fire do ya?" laughed Scorpion as he then lowered his mask a bit and began to blow fire at Red Star which the flames didn't seem to harm him at all.

"Is that the best you got?" laughed Red Star.

Scorpion angry at this charged toward Red Star, where all Red Star had to do was tire out Scorpion as the yellow ninja attempted to do various combos on him. Scorpion couldn't believe the exhaustion, as the fight went on for hours until he collapsed.

"Finish me!" cried Scorpion.

"No, we're not here to finish you, we need your help to finish Noob Sabiot" replied Red Star which this time Scorpion was given an explanation why his old foe wanted to stop Noob Sabiot.

"So it's true, your brother seeks to be dominant" said Scorpion.

"Sadly yes, there isn't that much time" said Sub-Zero, "we need to head to Jump City soon."

"I think I might know someone who could help you two out" said Bushido.


	5. Confronting Noob Sabiot

Chapter 5: Confronting Noob Sabiot

It was yet another amulet that Noob Sabiot was certainly going to steal, this time at another museum that was being well guarded by several security robots.

"Bah, they think they can stop me with this brand of technology?" laughed Noob Sabiot as he was watching the museum from the roof above.

But before Noob Sabiot could make his move, Scorpion who had used his teleport powers had managed to teleport Sub-Zero, Red Star, Bushido, Gnark and Kole to the area he was located. The Titans knew Noob Sabiot was going to strike at the museum before hand anyway, but gave the location to Red Star on his communicator.

"Brother, what an unpleasant surprise" said Noob Sabiot as he felt Sub-Zero's presence.

"You know what you're doing is wrong" replied Sub-Zero.

"I do not care what words you say will make me stop this" continued Noob Sabiot.

"Then how about this, get over here!" roared Scorpion who used his spear trying to grab Noob Sabiot.

The crafty shadow ninja manages to dodge the attack and teleports right behind Scorpion.

"You'll have to do better than that" said Noob Sabiot as he gave Scorpion a good punch sending him crashing right through the museum glass roof which the security robots thought Scorpion was going to be the intruder instead.

"Intruder!" cried one of the security robots.

"Well, what can I say, it's been nice dealing with you again, have fun rescuing your friend down below" laughed Noob Sabiot as he began to leap from building to building.

"You two help out Scorpion" said Sub-Zero to Gnark to which he then turns to Red Star and Bushido, "I want you two to help track down my brother."

As Scorpion was getting himself up, he didn't realize he was being surrounded by the security robots ready to fire on him. But as they were going to fire on him, Gnark with Kole as she turned into her crystal form started to bash each of the security robots.s

"Gnark, Gnark!" cried Gnark to Scorpion.

"I could have handled it myself" hissed Scorpion.

"Gnark, Gnark, Gnark" replied Gnark as he then used Kole while she was still in her crystal form in whacking another security robot down.

As Gnark and Kole were helping out Scorpion fight off the security robots, Sub-Zero along with Red Star and Bushido were racing toward Noob Sabiot even managing to catch up to him.

"Persistent are you brother" laughed Noob Sabiot, "you know you can never be able to defeat me."

"This has gone far enough, it ends here now!" ordered Sub-Zero.

"And what are you going to do about that?" asked Noob Sabiot.

"This!" replied Sub-Zero as he then used his ice powers to freeze Noob Sabiot's waist-line.

"You think freezing me from being mobile will stop me?" laughed Noob Sabiot to which Noob Sabiot created many versions of himself from the shadows which broke himself free, "I think you may need some extra help brother!"

Noob Sabiot then orders his shadow clones to attack his brother and his two allies.

"Comrade, this is too much!" cried Red Star as he was blasting at the shadow clones of Noob Sabiot.

"We need the help of the other Titans!" cried Bushido as he began to use his communicator.

Yet before Bushido could call for help, one of the Noob Sabiot shadow clones fired some ninja stars destroying the communicator.

"Pitty, you have no allies left to help you brother" laughed Noob Sabiot as he and his shadow clones were going to finally end it all.

But before Noob Sabiot could do it, a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon came out of nowhere, knocking the shadow clones down with the main Titans coming into the scene.

"Give me back my T-Car!" cried Cyborg as he started to bash each of the shadow clones.

Beast Boy came into the scene as he transformed himself into a Tyrannosaurus and began to knock down the shadow clones one by one, with Starfire joining in firing her star bolts at them. Noob Sabiot was doing his best to trying to control the scene by trying to exploit his shadow powers.

"Looks like you are in over your head for this one" said Robin as he leaped right on in kicking Noob Sabiot right down to the ground.

"Lucky hit" said Noob Sabiot as he recovered from the surprise attack.

"Raven, now!" cried Robin.

Raven used her powers to subdue Noob Sabiot which he then began to struggle to free himself.

"You can't hold me!" cried Noob Sabiot as he was trying to struggle to which his shadow clones began to disappear.

But as Noob Sabiot thought he could over power Raven with her powers, Scorpion had used his teleport powers to bring himself, Kole and Gnark into the scene after finishing off the security robots at the museum.

"Gnark!" cried Gnark as he used Kole while she was still in her crystal form to knock Noob Sabiot down.

Scorpion eventually helped out by using his spears to tie up Noob Sabiot in eventually subduing the rogue shadow ninja. The battle itself was all over with Noob Sabiot exhausted for the first time in his life as a wraith.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Noob Sabiot.

"Tell me, where did you take my T-Car!" roared Cyborg who was going to give Noob Sabiot another punch.

"Alright, alright, look at the pocket to my right" said Noob Sabiot as Scorpion carefully reached for them and handed it over to Cyborg, "there, you're happy now where the location to your precious car is? The amulets are also there as well!"

"What was the reason why you needed those amulets?" asked Robin as he began his interrogation.

"I wanted to find the power that Quan Chi had locked away when I took the identity of Sub-Zero" replied Noob Sabiot, "I wanted to form my own Shadow Brotherhood to be more powerful than my former masters ever were."

"And it looks like you didn't even succeed that" laughed Cyborg.

"There is no jail in this realm that would hold me" said Noob Sabiot.

"I think I know who will be able to handle this" said Robin.

The scene then changes to the Batcave, where Noob Sabiot was placed in a special cell to watch over by the Dark Knight himself. As for the Titans and their new allies, things were getting back to normal.

"Don't worry" said Robin to Sub-Zero, "I am sure he will find a cure for your brother."

"I sure hope so, I hope so" replied Sub-Zero to which the scene ends from there.


End file.
